


【保逍】边云by不空城

by SunLijen



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #保逍, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 代发





	【保逍】边云by不空城

（一）  
扩廓一直怀疑杨逍有刺探情报的意思，在他收到杨逍出了恒州城的密报之前。

（二）  
但若是刺探军情，也未免太明目张胆了些。

扩廓看着下属汇报的杨逍日程，他一路行来，不变装，不易服；该打尖打尖，该住店住店，白日里就是去集市逛逛，听听书喝喝酒。看日程也看不出什么弯弯绕绕，似乎是个真正的闲人游历至此。扩廓看着密信里的描述，想着杨逍粗布麻衣负手闲逛的样子，轻轻在桌案上叩了两下。

密信末尾写军队驻扎地附近的村落有篝火晚会，依杨逍白日酒饭时所言晚上会去凑个热闹，扩廓便也换了便服亲自去看。草原上的篝火晚会热热闹闹，人群密密围了几圈，但扩廓远远就看见杨逍。他表情轻松，闲闲看着中央跳舞的人群，旁边有人同他说话就转头应几句。杨逍发型服饰与身边人迥异，周身却十分自在，旁边有姑娘看了他觉着新鲜，边窃窃私语边抬头冲杨逍笑，杨逍便也弯了弯眼角，是个温和的神色。

扩廓不动声色隔了篝火看他，杨逍比几年前变化不大，穿的一身灰白长衫极是妥帖，头发仍是低抵束在脑后，随着他侧头的动作，带起一些发梢散落在肩上。随着他与旁边一个半大孩子说话，杨逍鬓角的一缕头发被晚风轻轻荡了起来。

晚会过半，姑娘们开始给勇士们敬酒，有胆大的姑娘笑盈盈端了酒碗给杨逍，他便来者不拒接了去饮，并未有观察的停顿。

（三）

扩廓正式写了书信邀杨逍会面，席上他问杨左使来此地可是来寻张无忌？杨逍不置可否，只说已经卸了左使的职责，不必称左使。扩廓便依了汉人的规矩，喊他杨先生。扩廓看杨逍一碗酒一碗酒接了不停喝，心内暗暗算着时间。

蒙古酒清冽温厚，但后劲绵长。杨逍酒量虽好，喝多了眼尾却也带了些红晕，眼神略略用力聚焦，中间的星星点点就更亮了些。扩廓一向冷峭的神色里带点笑意，整出席面倒也带了些宾主尽欢的意思。

宴席过罢，扩廓请杨先生一同在院内走走。五月的草原还未到花季，只有散落在草丛里星星点点的黄色小花。扩廓的营帐附近却种了一种极美的花，花茎柔弱，堪堪支撑碗大的花朵。杨逍瞅着稀奇，就问是什么花，扩廓却卖了个关子让他猜。那花花型甚美，薄薄的花瓣托成重叠的形状，泛着白里透粉的颜色，直至花心收成艳一些的胭脂色。扩廓看杨逍看花的神色，玉色的面颊在接近眼角的地方开始泛红，便生了调笑之心：“这高原牡丹倒与先生甚是相配。”杨逍闻言抬眼看他，双眼满是酒后微醺潋滟的水色。

第二日，扩廓就着人送了几盆半开的芍药给杨先生，用洒金的帖子写了“微吟小酌送花飞”几个字，端的是一派风流之意。杨逍看了也没推拒，将花放在了借住的脱里家的蒙古包外，每日除了日常，还真的闲情逸致摆弄了起来。

扩廓连续几日接了密信，皆报杨逍未曾运功，每日里依旧如常。

（四）

夜明星稀，扩廓趁夜摸进了杨逍住的蒙古包。他志在朝堂战场，武功看得不重练得一般，一进蒙古包就被杨逍察觉。等扩廓温热的气息从他身后越贴越近，杨逍再不动声色也只得开口：“久闻将军军纪严明，却没想治下居然有贼人如此大摇大摆登堂入室。”扩廓却笑了：“先生人品风流，自是知道偷香窃玉从不算贼。”话音未落，两根手指缓缓贴了杨逍耳垂沿着耳廓抚了一圈，中指弹起，又两指并拢轻拽了一下。杨逍似是被他气笑：“想来虽然蒙汉有别，这风月之事却也需得你情我愿才好。”黑暗中扩廓声音却轻快起来，“我自是愿的，我以为先生原也愿意？”这声音随着每个字越来越近，到最后一个字落下，杨逍的耳垂就落入了扩廓口中。

杨逍并未多言，随着扩廓舌尖的湿湿舔弄，他的呼吸越来越慢。扩廓舔弄不停，舌尖探入杨逍耳洞快速转了一圈，他刚刚深吸的一口气便堪堪停住，头皮针刺一般麻了一瞬，脖颈不自觉向后仰起。扩廓手掌从杨逍耳后顺着下颌线向前向下探去，摸到他胸前一点时慢慢揉动，贴着杨逍耳廓问道：“听闻先生今日在脱里家中学挤奶，本王也略通一二，不如这就教教先生如何？”杨逍白日里帮脱里的女儿乌莹拎了几趟盛放鲜牛奶的木桶，此时自是知道扩廓在调笑，但扫过耳洞的热气惹得他一阵酥麻，胸前一点似疼似痒，呼吸就比之前急促起来。扩廓声色不动：“先生今日也看了，要想挤奶，需先得好好按压摩挲才行。拇指放这儿，其余手指放这儿，”边说边把大拇指搭在杨逍胸廓外侧，四指贴上他胸口下方，“自下而上、自上而下反复，先生说我教的对不对？”扩廓大手不停揉动，向上收拢手指时重，向下张开时轻，杨逍随着他的手势一吸一呼，气息也重了几分。

杨逍的身体越来越热，窄腰轻轻提了一下又放下，下身正好触到身后的热源。扩廓的声音略抖了抖但仍算稳定，大拇指和食指圈住杨逍胸前那一点轻轻挤压：“先生这里准备妥当了，”言罢拉着那点向外扯动，“这么一拉，就出来了。先生说我教的可妥当？”杨逍想起白日里见乌莹挤压母牛乳头向下拉时不断喷射的细线，身体似是更加滚烫，腰肢也跟着轻晃，喉咙深处发出轻轻滚动的叹息。

扩廓不再言语，放开杨逍被狠狠揉弄的那点，手指带着掌心抚过他的肋骨、窄腰、臀瓣，未多流连一路向下，探向了他湿热的腿间。待辗转几下指尖触感更加柔软，扩廓抽出手指用力一挺，发出一声低吼。

蒙古包的天窗在帐顶中央，因夏季到来夜晚也未铺盖毛毡。月上中天，夜色反而比前半夜白了几分，扩廓眼帘半盖着眼睛，望着掌心那人的模糊轮廓狠狠抽动。杨逍在这样不停的贯穿里泄了身，身后却绞得更紧，终于让扩廓也全数发泄在他体内。扩廓手掌附在杨逍腕上，在高潮的余韵里抓住了他的手。身体平静下来后，扩廓手指探向杨逍手腕跳动之处，他武功虽然不高，一探之下也发现杨逍全无内力。扩廓一向冷静多疑，运起内力输入杨逍体内，那一点内力却如石沉大海一般瞬间杳无踪迹。扩廓僵了一下，瞬时明白为何酒席后一直不见杨逍有中毒迹象。杨逍却在此时轻笑一声，扩廓极短暂一愣，带了杨逍的手慢慢向上提，附上他的心口。

（五）

脱里幼时随族人在中原行商，对中原文化甚有好感。杨逍在他家借住，白日里多是教几个孩子认字读书，有时讲起近几年四方游历的见闻，最受几个孩子欢迎。草原上的孩子听他说起大海，俱是一脸神往。偶尔扩廓会邀杨逍骑马去往草原深处，杨逍身体虽不如从前，骑术却精湛了不少，二人策马而行，齐腰深的草被马蹄踩倒，又在他们身后沙沙弹起。扩廓跟他讲近日的边关战事，杨逍似听非听，有时眉头稍紧，多数是和缓无波的神色。

（六）

扩廓不知道杨逍是如何走的。

营地把守严密，杨逍暂居的村落也被扩廓安排人暗中看守，但没有人知道杨逍何时消失，虽然他已失了内力，也未曾设计一场小小的骚乱留出缝隙供他离开。

但扩廓早有预感。

他想起第一次见到杨逍。他重兵围寺，守株待兔，一片火光之中杨逍自黑暗中穿行而来，落在他面前的院子正中，身形未有一晃。扩廓正正看他，身后僧兵一拥而上，他下巴随着杨逍原地跃起的身形微微扬起，看着杨逍挥出一掌后逼他更近。

万安寺的火越烧越大，整个天空漫上红光，寺内到处打斗之声。杨逍的脸时而分明，时而隐在火光之后。几番打斗之后杨逍愈近，二人之间战力完好的僧兵越来越少，扩廓却仍是一动不动。杨逍抬头看他一眼，远处敏敏急急呼唤哥哥而来。

扩廓向来信任谋略和军事的力量，但杨逍于乱军中从容不迫步步逼近，第一次让他生出绝对力量也有力所不及之处的些微无力。  
那一次，杨逍也是安然离开。

（七）

秋天到来的时候，草原上的河流到了水面最宽的季节。扩廓在河边饮马时候，看到平静流淌的水面映出天边的云，他突然想起有一次和杨逍并排躺在草原上，杨逍在蓝天白云下轻轻闭着的眼。扩廓难得闲适，也学了杨逍闭上眼睛。阳光直射而下，热辣的风从他脸上掠过，他的耳边是杨逍规律的呼吸声，青草的气息弥漫开来。

草原上的青铁寂静无声。


End file.
